Haunting Melody
by WOLFJADE28
Summary: Can l just say...ghosts are not real! Or so everyone thought...until one night changes everything for Raph. What will happen when he meets one? Will it ruin the sanity of our favorite heroes, or is it slightly possible that this ghost can provide future blessings? Donatello also faces a struggle- who is this new woman who enters his life, and why is she so familiar? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey y'all, before l begin, l just want to let you know that l don't own the turtles...**

 **Raph: Thank goodness**

 **Me(scowling):...l don't own the turtles, but l am pretty sure this story will be unlike any other l have written, let alone published...the idea came as an abstract thought building up from inspiration gathered from 2 movies l've seen(if anyone guesses which ones later on, l'll add an OC of their choice and proper acknowledgements).**

 **Mikey: Does that include us?**

 **Donnie: No Mikey, we're already in the story with proper acknowledgements...**

 **Me: Right...anyways, after seeing these movies, l wondered how everyone's favorite hot-head would react in that situation...and so without further adieu...**

 **Donnie: l think she meant to say 'due'**

 **Me: Thank you Donnie, as l was saying...**

 **Mikey: WAIT! What does 'adieu' mean?**

 **Raph: Really?**

 **Leo: Raph, cool it...**

 **Donnie(beginning to explain): Mikey, the term 'adieu' is used...**

 **Me(frustrated): ENOUGH! Can't l at least introduce the story before getting mercilessly interrupted?**

 **Turtles(SHEEPISHLY): Sorry...**

 **Me: ANYWAYS...as l was saying...without further due, l present to you my original...HAUNTING MELODY...**

 **Silence**

 **Mikey(whispering): Can we interrupt now?**

 **Me(sighs): Please wait 'til the end of the story...**

 **Mikey: OK.**

 **Leo: Enjoy people**

"This movie is ridiculous! That girl can't be a ghost if she's not dead!" Donnie lamented as the turtles watched the movie April had brought over for movie night...Casey had joined them, since they were all planning to go on patrol anyways, soon as the movie was over. None of them was really enjoying the movie, as it was what they called a chick flick. April, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of it, even tearing up at the sad parts. Donnie wanted to like it for Aprils sake, but he was having difficulty getting into the storyline, due to being distracted by the unrealistic aspects that he couldn't get past.

"l mean, ghosts aren't even real! They're just an imagined figment of the imaginations of others over countless centuries! l mean, what proof is there of their existence? Horror stories? Halloween traditions?! l mean, come on!

April sighed- leave it to Donnie to overthink things to the extent of missing the point "Donnie, you're missing the point- the story isn't focused on the existence of ghosts..it's about meeting his soul mate despite tragic events and beating impossible odds, thus proving that love endures all things, and thrives against all odds!" She paused, seeing how everyone was looking at her as if she'd grew another head. She sighed internally- the whole movie plot was just so romantic...

Mikey was curious about the whole ghost story...although he loved ghost stories, he wasn't too sure if ghosts were real or not..."Hey Raph, what do you think? Do you think that ghosts could be real? That it isn't just a bunch of random stories?" Mikey looked up to his hot-headed big bro- surely he had an opinion. After all, he hadn't said anything since the movie started...oddly enough, he seemed like he was actually paying attention to it, although he tried not to show it. He wasn't fooling Mikey though- Mikey could easily tell by his brothers reactions what they were thinking...and judging by Raph's lack of response...that told him Raph had some serious thoughts going through his head. Mikey wanted to know what.

"Hey, earth to Raphie!? Did you hear me?" Mikey waved his hand in front of Raph's blank face, hoping for some type of response.

"Huh, what?" Raph shook out of his thoughts, hearing Mikey talking to him and seeing his lime-green hand pass in front of him.

"Dude, you totally were zoned out! What are you thinking about? That had to be pretty intense thinking there dude! You sure you're alright? That's so not like you to zone out like that."

Raph managed to put on a scowl, despite the rush of panic rising within "l'm fine Mikey! A guy's gotta do some serious thinking some times!"

"Even during a romantic chick flick? Who knew our favorite hothead could get so involved in chick flicks?" Leo teased, smiling while enjoying Raph's rising temper. Everyone else was munching on the leftover popcorn, waiting to see Raph's reaction, expecting an explosion.

Raph just smirked "Get over yourself Fearless! I'm not into that whole romantic drama crap, unlike you. Now.." he stretched, pausing for dramatic effect "l don't got time for that romantic nonsense- not with you actin' like a mother hen and shooing us off ta patrol and all".

At this, everyone laughed, except Leo, who began turning pink " l do not act like a mother hen Raph!"

Mikey was doubled over laughing "Dude! You totally do act like that!" he laughed as he began to mimic Leo "Mikey, you need to clean up after yourself! We ninjas are to be Masters of cleanliness, as well as Ninjitsu" he mimicked, as everyone began to snicker. "or how about 'Mikey, focus is an important aspect of a great ninja...which you need to focus more on gaining.'"

"l don't say that...nor do l sound like that" Leo protested, as everyone else laughed even harder. They were just having fun, and it was a nice change. Eventually, after the laughter died down,Leo sighed in defeat.

"Well, guess it's time to go on patrol...everyone ready?"

After a unanimous yes, they all headed out for their nightly patrol. Raph was actually eager...he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something big was about to happen- he didn't know what, but that didn't stop the adrenaline coursing through him. Tonight was definitely gonna hold something memorable...and he was gonna find out what.

 **2 hours earlier...**

"Get her! Don't let her getaway!" they shouted menacingly.

A 19 year old Asian girl, dressed in a white summer dress, was running down the streets of New York, pursued by tattoo-covered men, chasing her as she tried to get away. She had been held at ransom by them, suffering at their hands for about four days now...and now they were trying to surrender her to a man whose very name was feared by even the most intimidating of Purple Dragons- Shredder.

Four days of her life were spent trying to find a way to escape from their cruel hands...the first time she tried to escape, she had paid dearly for it...she still had the cuts and bruises to remind her to be cautious when it came to her escape, which were nothing compared to the horrifying memories that plagued her dreams every night.

Finally, she reflected, they had been careless enough to leave her a window of escape- literally, as they had forgotten to re-secure the window of her bathroom(she still wondered how it came to be broken in the first place). It really didn't matter to her- nor the cost of freedom...a few cuts caused from the broken glass, and a few glass shards in her legs were nothing compared to being a prisoner to them.

They had questions regarding her heritage...who her parents were, where she was from...for what? she wondered as she desperately ran...the symbol of her mothers clan engraved on the small amulet hanging around her neck. She never even knew...as she had been adopted by an American-Japanese family in New York as a young child...her amulet being the only clue as to where she was truly from. ln fact, that was what led to Shredders involvement- the reason she was still alive. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to read Japanese, so she just enjoyed the markings. lt was her birthday present, two days before her kidnapping. She had shown it to a "friend" at college, who promised her a translation. She wondered what became of her...until she found out she was a Purple Dragon herself, who had been promoted in ranks by betraying her to her "employers"...'dirty, rotten backstabber', she thought bitterly as she ran.

Strangers stopped and stared at her curiously, as she sped past them, wondering about the girl, running barefoot, with fresh cuts and scrapes...wondering, but never offering aid. 'Figures' she thought bitterly, 'l'm just a girl...don't bother helping...l can totally take care of myself now...'

She realized with a heavy heart...she was now alone in this cold, cruel world...and it was still well-along into the night.

She was tiring quickly...she knew she couldn't last much longer.

She made a sharp turn into an old alley Big mistake, she realized too soon it was a dead end. Nowhere left to run...the voices pursuing her were getting louder. She nearly panicked, as she scanned the alley, desperately looking for a place to hide. There was none.

"There she is! Get her!" One of the men exclaimed, clearly out of breath.

"What...fer...Chang? She...ain't got...nowhere left...to run..." panted another man, panting heavily, gasping to catch a breath. She inwardly smiled- she wasn't called a fast runner for nothing...she would have laughed had she not been in such dire straits.

"Yeah...guess...so...OW!"

A tall, Asian man came up to the second man and smacked him upside the head, knocking him over, as him and other men came into the alley.

"You incompetent fools...l cannot believe l am forced to work with the likes of you people" he said in a heavily accented voice, causing her to wince.

Hun. The leader of Purple Dragons. He looked collected and had a threating calm in his demeanor, but even she could tell he was furious.

"Master Shredder wishes this girl to be brought to him...IMMEDIATELY!" He nearly shouted, glaring at the men with him.

"l'd rather die and rot than waste another second of my complicated life, staring at you miserable scumbags!" she sneered. She may have been imprisoned physically, but she would rather die than let them take away her freedom of thoughts...and choice of words. She may have looked small, but she had a definite wild side...not always seen, but would definitely surprise those who saw it.

"You have no authority to speak, you worm! You will do as you are told...or else you will face the consequences." He said, pointing a knife straight towards her!

 **Mikey: What's gonna happen? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! OUCH!**

 **Raph(smirking): lf you'd stop overreacting, you'd know that l'm totally gonna jump in and save the day...l got this...l'm gonna beat up some dragon scum and save the girl...all single handedly...**

 **Leo: Geez, humble much Raph?**

 **Donnie: Please, those two are never seen together...**

 **Me(mysteriously): Besides...he could be waaayyy off in his assumption...who says Mikey or Donnie...possibly even Leo aren't gonna jump in and save her...**

 **Raph: HURRY UP AND TELL US...WHO'S GONNA SAVE HER?!**

 **Me: Nope, can't tell you...you're gonna have to tune in to the next chapter in order to find out...but if people like this story and review...l could have the next chapter out pretty soon...**

 **Mikey: Dudette...you're as evil as Raph..**

 **Me and Raph: HEY!**

 **Leo: Read and review please people...help us settle this question at hand...will she get saved by me? Donnie? Mikey...or Raph?**

 **Mikey: Oooohhh...the tensions killing me dudes! READ and REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Howdy everyone! Just thought l should actually clarify things a bit...for those of you who had favorite or followed "Footloose", that's the story l changed to "Haunting Melody"**

 **Mikey(gasps): How could you?!**

 **Me(continuing):...so sorry for the shock or surprise...ok, not really, l am not so good with one-shots, and this one holds continuing promise...at least in my opinion.**

 **Donnie: Well, at least she apologized...**

 **Leo: Very honorable...**

 **Raph: Hey, we still didn't find out who saves 'mystery girl'...**

 **Turtles: Oh yeah...**

 ***looks at me**

 **Me: Well then, are you ready to find out?**

 **Turtles: Yes!**

 **Me: Are you sure? lt's not exactly what you may think...**

 **Turtles(impatiently yelling): JUST TELL US ALREADY!**

 **Me: Ok, ok, sheesh! Just remember, you asked for it! Chapter 2 everyone! Hope you all like it...Be prepared for surprise twists...**

Girl POV-

As l stood there surrounded, my temper began to flare at Hun's insult.

'How dare he? Who does he think he is? Does he have any idea how infuriatingly rude he is?' l fumed, while keeping my composure- something l had been trained to do, along with many other things.

Okay, so Hun wants a challenge to accompany that infuriating ego of his? Fine, l can deal with that, but l was definitely not going to go down without a fight...first though, l needed a weapon. Unfortunately, the alley was a terrible place to find a weapon. 'Well, at least l can use this' l said to myself, as l pick up a metal trash lid. At least it was hard enough to cause damage where needed- so l hoped.

"Get her!" cried Hun, as two out of five men come towards her...Hun standing in the background, watching with nonchalant interest.

First goon rushes up, only to be clobbered upside the head, as she swung the lid up, side-sweeping her foot up into contact with the second guys' groin, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Both fell, groaning in pain.

"Why you little-" Hun cried, frustrated shock clearly evident in his facial features, as he rushed up. She smirked. She had not been trained in ninjitsu for nothing.

One of the goons pulled out a gun, and took careful aim, going unnoticed, as Hun and another henchman charged towards her. She flipped the henchman over her shoulder by crouching under his knees at the last minute, and goes to face off with Hun.

"BANG!"

She fell to the cold ground with a groaning thud, feeling a wave of pain over wash her entire being. Not wanting Hun to see was still conscious, she closed her eyes, and listened.

"You idiot! Master Shredder wanted her ALIVE! ALIVE you fool! Why the f*** did you shoot?! Your orders were made clear...for that, you will pay..."

Another shot rang out, filling her heart with fear and hopelessness. Two intended murders, one night, and one very mad Hun. What were the odds? All because of her...

"Boss, what are we gonna do now? The girl's good as dead, an' so is Shang...those freaks could come out at any minute...they'll come after us..."

She wondered about these 'freaks' they referred to...were they another rival gang? Heroes? Any way she looked at it, they were not on friendly terms with the Dragons.

"l have more important things to deal with rather than answer your pathetic questions...you two dispose of the bodies." Hun stated in a controlled, cold voice.

Had she not been in so much pain and agony, she would have gasped in fear and shock...but as it was, her breathing had become short and shallow...it hurt too much to breathe. She also became aware that she had become very cold..

One of the men gasped.

" Boss...you want us to just...'dispose' of them? What if we're found out?"

Hun turned and smacked him upside the head.

"Well, either you dispose of them properly and _avoid_ that happening, or you can go to tell Shredder how his latest quarry has been shot to death, interfering with his plans...you well know what becomes of those who displease 'The Shredder'."

The two men shuddered, remembering various stories they had heard.

Hun walked away, leaving the two men to their thoughts.

"Well, what're we gonna do with'em?"

"Well, we can't leave them in the dumpster...someone bound to find'em sooner or later..."

A part of me felt relieved...they weren't gonna just throw us in a dumpster...l hoped they would leave us there...that way, l could at least try to get to a safe place.

"What if we threw them down there boss?" one of them asked, pointing to a sewer lid.

"Hmmm...that might just do the trick...even if the freaks were to find these bodies, there's no way they could prove it was us..."

l allowed my body to go limp, as l felt myself being lifted. Not that l had to allow myself to be limp- the fear was doing a good enough job.

l heard a grunt, and a distant thud...l could only assume that it was the man Hun murdered...even if he was a Purple Dragon, l still managed to feel bad for him. No one deserved a fate like that- none that l knew of anyways, thoug l had to wonder about this "Shredder".

l felt myself dangling above a horrible-smelling hole...l barely opened my eyes enough to see that l was dangling several feet away from the bottom of the sewers.

'Please don't drop me, please don't drop me- l don't wanna die..' l prayed internally, though my faint glimmer of hope was growing darker, as l looked into the black hole below me.

"Just let'er go already..." complained one of the men.

l didn't know why he was hesitating...wait, what if he suspected l was still alive? Oh my gosh, l could only imagine how bad things could turn out if he finds out...

"You know...this girl is pretty, even if she is dead...l wonder..."

Oh, HELL no! He better not be thinking what l think he is...EWWWWWW!

"Forget it man, we gotta go...hurry up and ditch her, then we can hightail it outta here before those freaks show up!"

"Okay, okay sheesh! Here goes nothing..."

l felt myself falling, as l heard the man who dropped me sing a song that chilled my soul. l could literally ear the evil joy he got out of it as he sang the words to a song which to this day l'll never forget-

 **"Gotta secret, can you keep it**

 **swear this one you'll save?**

 **Better lock it in your pocket,**

 **taking this one to the grave.**

 **lf l tell you, then l know you won't tell what l said,**

 **'Cause two can keep a secret,**

 **when one, of them is dead..."**

lt was a song l had heard before... it had been Terri's favorite song, and she always had a happy- evil look fill her eyes as she sang it...l always blamed the song, but now that l think about it, maybe there was something more behind it...

l felt myself landing on the dead mans body...in a way l was thankful...at least this way, l didn't fall on the concrete, and shatter me...but it was still creepy.

l thought about those men, and how they tried to kill me...they can break my body, but never my spirit...one day, l will make these men pay for their crimes...they won't get away with this.

l could hear...were they? Footsteps...at first l worried they were my intended murderers, but as they got closer, l could also hear voices.

Throwing all caution to the wind, l gathered what little strength l had remaining within me, drawing in a sharp, pain-filled breath, l whispered..."please, help..."

The last thing l remembered before the world went blissfully dark, was feeling someone...or something...lift me up...l groaned slightly, feeling even more pain being moved.

l hoped it wasn't too late.

 **Me: Well, this may be a little late, but you may need to have Kleenexes on hand...**

 **Turtles gasp**

 **Leo(uncertainly): Your not actually gonna kill her...right?**

 **Donnie: Well, the way things are going, that is a strong possibility...**

 **Mikey(wailing): Noooooooo...**

 **Raph: What purpose of killing her? Then you don't have a story to work with...**

 **Me: Well...you may be surprised...don't worry, this story will get happier, maybe even funnier(if you're lucky) but for now, the story is essentially just beginning, so please bear with me...**

 **...and by all means, feel free to read and review...please no flames, but l should also mention, l do in no way or manner claim ownership of these Half-Shells...maybe in future, but not yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait...stuck with writers block...**

 **Raph: That's what you always say...should we be surprised...**

 **Me: Can it Hot-head...**

 **Mikey: Hey, are you still thinking about ending our little drabble fun-bits...'cuz l really like them...**

 **Raph: Of course you do Shell-head...they're just like you...**

 **Mikey(whispers): That's Raph's way of saying he likes them too...**

 **Raph: It is not!**

 **Leo: So, what did you decide WOLFJADE?**

 **Me: Well, l did think about just making my chapter stories just, well, stories...**

 **Mikey(whining): Where's the fun in that though? *gives sad puppy-dog eyes***

 **Me: Hey! Stop with the puppy-eyes! l'm allergic to those!**

 **Raph(loudly): NO YOU'RE NOT!**

 **Donnie: Technically, that's impossible...**

 **Me: l know...l just wanted an excuse to say that. l have way too much fun writing these little drabbles with you guys, and since l'm too lazy and unimaginative to do an entire series of our drabbles together...**

 **Mikey(hopeful eyes): ...that means you'll keep us?!**

 **Donnie(smacks forehead): Mikey, she doesn't own us...**

 **Me(to self): Not yet anyways...**

 **Raph: So we're stuck having these drabbles at beginning and end of every chapter, just 'cause you have fun with it?**

 **Me(cheerfully): Yup :D**

 **Mikey: Yay! Have fun with chapter 3 everyone...and don't talk to strangers...**

 **Leo: Mikey, why'd you say that?**

 **Mikey(shrugs): l dunno...**

 **Me(weirded out way): Okay...moving on...**

 **Raph POV-**

We were finally going out on patrol...which l was thankful for. l really needed to release my energy... what better way to do that then smash a few Kraang droids, or my personal favorite, bashing a few dragon-heads together?

Jumping rooftop to rooftop with everyone, including April and Casey, was always a good way to go about patrol.

But of course, something felt a bit off...l don't know why. Yeah, we ran into a few Purple Dragons... but other than that, nothing has been significantly drastic. Not even Shredder seems to be up to anything at the moment...too quiet for my taste...still can't wait to pound his lousy ass down for good.

After everything that's happened, more recently him sending Karai out to kill us, being a poisonous mutant who's technically our sister, who is also mind-controlled by Shredder...man, Karai would never take this if she could help it...l honestly hope we can help her before she actually succeeds in doing something she would later regret. l remember when Shredder mind-controlled me- l remember everything l was forced to do against my will. Still haven't quite got over the fact that had it not been for Leo getting under my skin, l would have been stuck with regret for life.

That's why Shredder's going down.

Well, to sum the evening up...patrol was pretty laid back, so we voted heading back early. Not me. Soon as we went into the sewers, heading back towards the lair.

I couldn't shake the strange gut feeling that something was gonna happen...and something inside me was telling me that it wasn't gonna be inside the lair...

l needed to get out of the lair again...maybe l'd take a ride on the Shell-cycle, or see if Casey wanted to go hang out, beating random street thugs, or-

"Hey Raph! Wanna go skating in the sewers? There's a tunnel down by Murakami's, which looks totally awesome!"

'Perfect' l thought. 'Maybe l can shake this weird feeling by sewer-boarding.'

"Do you think we could grab some pizza gyoza while we're down by that area too?" Mikey asked, with his infamous puppy-eyes.

l sighed. Of course, we couldn't go by there without getting Mikey food...come to think of it, that actually sounded really good...

"Fine Mikey, but l swear, if you so much as try to snatch any of _my_ gyoza, even once, l will teach you a lesson -"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! l'll even pay for it this time.."

That was a surprise...usually, the rest of us got stuck with the bill...this was a first...gee, l could get used to this...

"Hey Raph, can l borrow a twenty?" he asked sheepishly, as l face-palmed. Yup, l was already used to this.

"Booyakasha!" cried Mikey, as he sped past Raph on his skateboard. It didn't seem to matter whether it was on foot or wheels, Mikey could always seem to beat his brothers in any race...well, when he was focused and determined enough.

"Hey Raph, check this out!" yelled Mikey, as he skated up the sides of the tunnel, flipping in the air, and landing perfectly back on his board. Show-off.

"Aw, yeah son! Like a turtle do..." cheered Mikey as he skated down the tunnel. "Catch me if you can Raphie-boy!"

l smirked...l could take him...l had almost caught up with him, when my board hit something, and l fell forward, landing in some loose gravel. Sheesh, this was a typical Mikey move, being accident prone and all.

l could still hear him skating down the tunnel...Shell-brain probably didn't even realize l fell behind...'Wonder how long it'll take him to notice' l wondered out loud.

As l start to get back up, l heard something coming from another tunnel...'was that the sewer-lid being lifted?' l wondered, as l listened more carefully.

l could hear something hit the ground with a thump...then another thump...l followed the sounds direction, and l heard some guy's voice singing a weird song...if that's what it could be called. Whatever it was, it was definitely working to my advantage...l was able to hear things a bit more clearly. Then l heard a final loud clang. Yup, someone was definitely dumping something down here...l was gonna find out...very soon, l realized, as l came to sewer clearing, well, one of the sewer exits we use anyway.

Looking around, l noticed a large, oddly shaped form on the ground...my eyes widen in shock as l realize it's a man...one whose body was cold and hard. This dude must've been murdered and dumped...typical humans...

'Wait a minute...' l paused, looking around- l know l heard two thumps...

"please...help..." l heard a weak voice whisper hoarsely. Shell, that means there was a survivor...

"Mikey!" l shout as loudly as possible, hoping he was nearby...l walk up to another form, a girl...l couldn't tell much, but even l could tell she needed immediate medical attention...

l picked her up as gently as l could, knowing she must've been in a lot of pain... and l heard Mikey running down the sewers, calling for me. 'Perfect timing' l thought, as l walked into his view, coming out of the tunnel.

"Dude, next time you go playing 'hide and seek, let me- Raph!" Mikey stopped, eyes widening in horror, as he saw the unconscious girl in my arms.

"We gotta take her to Donnie now-l'll explain later...let's go." l said quickly, not really wanting him to know about the murdered man, or the incident at the moment.

The rest of that trip was quiet and quicker than l ever remembered. As l looked down at her, l couldn't help but feel anger rise in me- here was a young, innocent girl, taken for dead and thrown in a sewer, like a piece of garbage. l swear, if l get ahold of the guys responsible for this, l'll make them wish they were dead...l am determined to make them pay for this.

 **Me: Well, there we have it! Chapter 3 everyone! l can't believe how long l was stuck on this development...l think l'll be having an easier time with this story now that l've got the hard part out of the way...well, one of them anyways...l am more than open to ideas and suggestions though...l would also like to know how this story is so far in your opinion...**

 **Raph: Let's see... l resent the fact that you made me give 20 bucks to Mikey for one thing-**

 **Me(iteruppting): l was talking to the readers, not you hot- head...hey Donnie, what're you doing?**

 **Donnie: Sending someone a welcoming review...they are new, and getting terrible flame reviews...putting it in mild terms...**

 **Me(looks at reviews on screen and gasps): Donnie! Those aren't just flame reviews...that's repulsive verbal abuse...it's...**

 **Donnie: ..cyberbullying, a growing epidemic...**

 **Leo: Man, l feel bed for whoever has to read that...l can't imagine how they must be feeling...**

 **Raph: Well, if anyone wants to pound these cyberbullies to a pulp, raise your hands...**

 **Leo: l think what he means to say is, if you hate cyberbullying...**

 **Mikey: Shout it out loud...**

 **Me(shouting): LET'S END CYBERBULLYING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Hey everyone, l know it's been awhile...and l haven't even been doing anything other than what everyone else does throughout life...**

 **Mikey- Does that include watching those TMNT movies that Nickelodeon has been playing over and over again...**

 **Me- Hey, l needed some inspiration and motivation...**

 **Leo-...or what about those Harley Porter movies? Seriously, all of them?**

 **Me- It's HARRY POTTER...get the name right at least...and yes. Once you watch one, you have to see all of them...seriously, l loved the fact that they always tossed you in a new direction...l never knew what to think throughout the marathon...my mind has been blown...**

 **Raph- ...or what about all those other stories form other fanfiction authors?**

 **Me- Can you blame me there? There are a ton of good stories out there...some even involving you Shell-Head!**

 **Besides, who doesn't love reviews to brighten their day! Especially when you throw encouragement and humor into them...**

 **Donnie- Is it just me, or is this beginning to sound like a team up against WOLFJADE?**

 **Me- It's exactly what it sounds like...luckily, l have a solution...*pulls out a wand...**

 **Turtles- Oooohhhhh...**

 **Raph- Oh please, it's not like that puny little wand can actually do anything...**

 **Me- Wanna bet Hot-head? ...*waves wand at Raph...STUPIFY!**

 ***Unfortunately, the wand was slightly broken, and it turns me into a frog**

 **Me(croaks) Hey, what happened? How'd you guys get so big? Why am l...aaaaaauuuuugggghhhhh!**

 **Raph(snickering)- Guess l was wrong...guess that puny stick was able to do something...hehe...'It's not easy being green' now, is it?**

 **Me- Put a sock in it Raph...Donnie...**

 **Donnie- Guess your wand was broken and the spell bounced back to you...it should wear off at some point...**

 **Me- Great...at least l know l don't need a kiss from a prince to turn back to normal...**

 **Mikey- Ooohh...l wonder if that would actually work...GET OVER HERE!**

 **Me(hopping away)- No, Mikey...get away...stop...the poor readers don't wanna read this...**

 **HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...SORRY, CAN'T TALK NOW...**

 **Raph- Yeah, she's gotta 'Hop to it'**

 **Turtles laughing**

 **Me(still 'hopping mad')- Haha, very funny Raph...enjoy the story**!

 ** _Raph POV-_**

We had just gotten back with the girl in my arms, looking utterly helpless. I felt anger rise inside as l thought of the monsters that did this to her, as well as something unfamiliar stir in me as l looked at her. She seemed so fragile in my arms...and l had an urge to gently brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face. l shook the thought, knowing there was no way she would even know about or feel it, so why bother?

"Donnie, how bad is she? Are you gonna be able to help her?" l heard Leo ask as l carried her into Donnie's lab and laid her on the examination table.

"l don't know...she looks like she's been losing blood for at least a few hours, judging by how cold she is...not to mention how pale..." he trailed off, looking at her sadly. "Whoever did this really didn't went out of their way to make sure she was 'gone'...l wonder why?"

This was too much...l didn't care why she was shot at this point...what l needed to know was if there was even a slight chance that she would survive and that she wasn't...NO! She can't be dead...l can't let that happen! There's gotta be a way to help her!

"What if you gave her some of our blood? That works when we lose blood...?" Mikey asked, scratching his head. Gotta give him credit where it's due, as big of a shell- brain as Mikey normally was, he could be extremely helpful with awesome ideas at times, even when things seemed absolutely dark. His suggestion lit a ray of hope within me...just maybe...

Donnie shook his head "Mikey, our blood is filled with our mutagenic DNA...who knows what it'd do to her...she could die, or become a mutant...the possibilities are just too unpredictable and risky!"

However, he stopped for a minute "...but maybe April's blood can help her...l wonder...Leo! Call April, tell we need her ASAP, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

Leo for once, seemed to have no trouble taking orders rather than giving them for once. Guess even he realized this was a life or death situation. Let's hope it would result in the former option rather than the latter.

"Mikey! l need you to gather some towels and water...and some clean, spare clothes, something loose..."

Mikey knew how grave this situation was, so without a word, he rushed out to grab the needed supplies.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur, but what l do remember is April and Casey coming in, and April going into Donnie's lab, in order to donate some of her blood for the mystery girl.

After Donnie had worked his magic, l went in there to see her again, and l froze.

l guess Donnie's got her hooked up to some sort of life support machine...it's supposed to keep her alive, but who was he fooling? Anyone who looked at her in this condition would think she was dead...this machine, it wasn't living...how could this keep her alive, if you could call it that? l n my opinion, being hooked up to a computer was not living...laying on a medical cot in the sewer unconscious and barely breathing was not living...that was dying, and the last thing l wanted was for someone to die without really standing a chance.

"Raph...are you ok? You haven't said anything since you got back..." he said. Out of all my brothers, Donnie was the easiest for me to talk to...l guess it's just his nature...he's gentle and attentive to what everyone has to say...plus, he's good at keeping secrets, so that's always a plus.

"Do you believe in miracles Donnie? What are the chances that she'll survive?" he really didn't want to ask this, but he just really needed to know what the odds were...

Donnie sighed heavily, never a good sign. "l honestly don't know Raph...she's taken a pretty heavy toll...l'm doing what l can to keep her alive...so is April, but in the end, whether she'll survive this ordeal is going to be solely up to her."

Now it was my turn to sigh..."yeah, l guess you're right...it's just...what if she doesn't make it?"

Donnie put his hand on my shoulder, a sign of reassurance and sympathy. "Well, we still have hope Raph...she may well be able to pull through this...and when she does, we'll be there to help her further."

Mikey chose to come in at that moment, breaking the sappy moment.

"Yeah Raph, besides, she's gonna love how big of a softie you are..."

"Oh yeah, get back here and l'll show you just how big of a softie l can be...l'll make that shell of a head you've got match" l cred, lunging at him. Gotta give it to him, Mikey could always find a way to make us smile, even in the darkest of time.

"Ow, ow, ow...Raph! Not the noogie! Not the noogie!" Mikey cried as l grabbed him in a headlock(yeah, he wasn't always faster than me, which made this fun).

"Aw yeah...here comes the noogie..." l said, giving him a big noogie, while Donnie started chuckling at the scene. He knew l was stressed out, and knowing him, he seemed to have a pretty good idea as of why. Thankfully, he didn't say anything.

"My sons...it is late, and just as our young patient does, you all should be getting some rest to renew your strength." Sensei said, walking into the lab, with Leo.

"Hai Sensei" chorused Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. l waited until it was just him, Donnie, and myself in the lab.

"My son, do you believe that she will require someone to remain with her?"

Donnie looked at Sensei, and answered "Sensei...l don't know how she'll fare...her vitals are all very weak, but she does show some signs of life. l think it would be wise if someone stayed in here to keep an eye on her monitors and vitals. lf you want-"

"l can stay Sensei...l mean...l found her...doesn't that kinda mean that she's my responsibility?" l was shocked at my response...and l could see in Donnie's eyes that he was just as surprised. Sensei looked surprised at how quick l was to volunteer...yeah, l was known for being the first to jump into a situation, but l think they were more curious as to my motives. l hope they don't ask...l honestly wouldn't know how to answer them, since l was surprised myself at how l felt this sudden urge to watch over her...like some kind of green guardian...hmm...l actually liked the sound of that...didn't sound girly or lame at least.

Sensei looked at me with a studying expression. One l recognized as the look he gave only when he was trying to asses a situation, or figure out what we were up to.

"Very well Raphael...you are to alert Donatello if something happens..."

"Hai Sensei...and thank you."

"Rest well Raphael..." Sensei said as he and Donnie exited the lab, leaving just me standing there, with her lying on the cot. Sighing, l pulled a chair, sitting down at her side. I studied her face, which even though it was bruised in several places, still held some sort of solemn beauty and grace that l hadn't even dreamed of before.

l couldn't imagine just what she had gone through in order for this to happen to her...the bastards that did this to her had better hope and pray that they never cross paths with me...there would be sure hell breaking loose when that day comes...

No...l WILL find whoever did this to her...and when l do...well, l'd get to that in good time...

Right now, even l knew that her recovery was more important than revenge...

ln those movies l watched as a kid, when someone good was dying, l remember people would bow their heads and pray for the victims recovery. Though l never understood it as a child, nor saw the purpose of it, l could see it as way they kept hope...at this point, l was willing to try anything, even if l thought it was pointless.

"Please...whoever can hear this...if you're there...and if you care...don't let her die...give her another chance in life...she can't go...not like this."

After that, l don't remember much, just closing my eyes, after the day's events had finally succeeded in taking it's toll.

 ** _Girl POV-_**

'Wha...what...happened...'

l said nothing, but l could see everything- and by everything, l mean some figure slumped in a chair, snoring. Geez, did he swallow a freakin' chainsaw? He was loud...

l wandered around the strange place l found myself being in- lots of metal...machine objects, jars containing squishy things that were both cool yet gross looking. l think l even saw some sort of robot...it looked handmade...it looked pretty cool actually.

l wish l could see things better, but it was pretty dark...and by that, l mean, really dark. Where is the light?

l saw something on the wall...that must be it.

Walking towards it, l tried to switch it on. To my surprise and confusion, it wouldn't come on...wait, that wasn't it...my hand was going straight through it...again and again, l tried to switch the light on...nothing.

By then, l felt like hyperventilating- this had never happened, not even in meditation...

Wait, why am l so close to the ceiling...did l grow...oh no...

Slowly, dreading what l'd find l looked down at where my feet should have been firmly rooted to the ground.

lnstead, l found myself several inches above the ground.

By then, this was the final straw...l screamed.

An action l soon began to regret, as l saw something moving...and growling.

 **Me- Oh snap...better run girlie...**

 **Girl- Hey! l have a name...**

 **Me- Yeah...but l haven't told you what it is yet...gotta wait 'til the next chapter to find out!**

 **Girl- Touche...**

 **Mikey- What's in the room...is it a monster? Shredder? Raph?**

 **Raph- Hey, since when am l a monster?**

 **Mikey- Since you were born with a hideous face...have you seen the way you look and act in the mornings?**

 **Raph- You are so gonna regret that Shell-for-Brains...**

 **Me- Hey, while Raph chases after Mikey, do you think it would be possible for awesome reviewers such as yourselves to send a few ideas? I'm nearly drained as far as ideas go...l'd love to hear what your thoughts are, as well as any ideas you may have...**

 **Donnie- In other words, she pretty much means read and review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, nice to see you all smiling again...lol**

 **Leo: How do you know they're all smiling?**

 **Me- Why wouldn't they be? After all, they get a dose of my fantastical sense of humor...**

 **Mikey- You learned it from the best...**

 **Me- You bet...Master Splinter's totally rocks!**

 **Mikey- HEY!**

 **Me- Not to mention, Raph's sarcasm and temper to fuel the fun...**

 **Raph- Raph- Free with a sai order of Raph...**

 **Me- Ooh, good one...l might have to borrow that one...*pull out notebook and writes***

 **Leo- Anything else?**

 **Me- Yeah, that mustache and goatee Mikey drew on you while you were deep in meditation are a great touch of humor...the phones are ringing off the hook with laughing fans...**

 **Leo- That's nice...wait, WHAT?!**

 ***runs off to bathroom***

 **Me- Umm, Mikey...you might wanna get a head start down the sewers...Leo's not gonna stay in the bathroom forever...sooner or later he's gonna..**

 **Leo(screaming from other room)- MIIIKEEEEEYYYYYY!**

 **Mikey- Ummm...yeah...gotta go...here's the next chapter...don't forget to review...EAT YOUR VEGGIES! Auuuuggggghhhhhhh...**

 ***runs screaming**

 **Me- Hey...ok, nevermind...read and review everyone!**

 **P.S- You have a right to be selective(in other words, picky) when it comes to bell peppers and onions...l don't blame you :D**

 ** _Girl POV-_**

'Oh my God...this can't be happening...this can't be happening to me...what in the world is going on...'

l paced back and forth in the room, trying to make sense of what had happened...the...thing that happened...'

With a sudden halt to my pace, l gasped in horror...'WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!'

Trying to search the room she was currently in for some kind of clue...any kind actually...as to the events that had put me here...

l stopped when l saw my unconscious body, lying on the table, l realized that l must have been shot...or was l stabbed?

The only thing l could see in the room which could cause any damage was the scissors on the side table...unless...

Floating over to the sleeping forms side, l gasped, internally this time, seeing as this form wasn't even human...well, it was kind of human like in form, with the small exception of a huge shell on it's back...and two sharp dagger-like things in his hands, gripped tightly.

As she reached out to touch them, he snorted, and shifted in his sleep.

"Mikey, l told ya not to touch my sais..." l heard a voice growl, before he mumbled some incoherent words. lf the situation hadn't been as it was at the moment, l probably would have laughed at the very fact that l was currently sharing the room with a humanoid turtle, who apparently was dreaming about a Mikey messing with his...wait, _sais?_

Those are sharp enough to do some serious damage...l remember Daddy telling me about them when l was little. The thing that puzzled me, is that those were ninja weapons...was this turtle thing a ninja?

l found myself curious, but also a bit angry 'Did this turtle stab me to death? What was going on?!'

Going against all common sense, l slapped him. Well, _tried_ to slap him anyways. The whole being transparent issue l was faced with made that rather impossible.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" l screamed in his ear. Apparently, he must have heard me, for his eyes shot opened as he nearly jumped out of his shell, sais ready to stab whoever was in sight. l nearly laughed.

"Alright, show your face! Who's there?" he asked demandingly. Man, l would hate to be the one on his bad side...this dude is seriously ripped...maybe he was raised on steroids.

No matter, l was not going to let him mess with me...seriously, what can he do to hurt me? Apparently l'm a freaking ghost, so it's not like he can hit me.

"lts me...the girl you currently are in the same room with...and l have a few questions for you." l said, walking up to him, into his view.

Okay, this was definitely not the way l was taught to greet people, but l'm sure this can be a tolerated excuse for not abiding to instilled principles. After all, it's not everyday you find out that you are a ghost sharing a room with a humanoid turtle.

 ** _Raph POV-_**

l don't remember much of what happened before l opened my eyes. l remember thinking l heard something, and figuring it was Mikey. l wouldn't put it past that shell-brain to try pranking me while l was sleeping...after all, l've woken up to my fair share of plastic cockroaches and artistic drawings on my face and shell due to him. One of these days l'll get him back.

Nothing, however, could have prepared me for what l saw as l leaped up at the sound of someone screaming in my earhole.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

While l was expecting Mikey, the voice sounded a little too girl- like, even for Mikey. Shell, either l'm way too groggy right now, or Mikey has gotten really good at voice imitations.

'Aurgh, Mikey, l swear l'm gonna turn ya inside out if this is a prank' l thought, as l demanded whoever was in that room to show their face.

Okay, not exactly the best way to gather answers, but when it's the middle of the night, and you've just been rudely awakened, you aren't exactly gonna remember manners- shell, all l wanna do is get this over with and get back to sleep.

At first, l didn't see anything...or anyone, but a few seconds later, l see the outline of...was that the girl?

"lt's me...the girl you're currently sharing this room with...and l have a few questions for you".

As l rubbed my eyes in disbelief, trying to erase all signs of grogginess l may have had, the only thought l had was that tonight was definitely gonna be one shell of a night- after all, it's not every night l wake up to a girl...or ghost in my room, demanding answers from me.

"What...who...WHAT ARE YOU?!"

It was obvious that this wasn't a normal human girl- after all, l'm pretty sure that it wasn't normal for girls to float inches above the ground. That, and she...l think it was her...was still lying on the cot in Donnie's lab.

lf she didn't look happy when l first saw her, she was even less so now

"l'm only going to answer you if you answer my questions. After all, l asked first, and given the circumstances, l think my questions are more important than yours at the moment". she added, smirking.

'Man, who does she think she is, ordering me around like she owns the world' l thought.

Girls are something l will never understand. April for instance, kept making Donnie guessing whether she returned his feelings or not. For a couple of years actually, until she announced her feelings for Casey.

Well, actually, it was more like her and Casey getting caught kissing in the hallway- by none other than Donatello actually. Poor guy locked himself in his lab for a couple of weeks, while April and him tried to patch things up with everyone. l can say Casey felt pretty bad about the whole thing himself.

Of course, l may or may not have taught him a thing or two for double-crossing Donnie like that. He escaped my wrath with no more than a few bruises, along with a few missing teeth.

Well, thing is, despite all that girl drama, Donnie and her were still able to work things out as far as being 'just friends', but even l can see how much it kills Donnie to see the girl he loves in the arms of a family friend. He's better about handling his emotions better than me.

"Well, are you gonna start talking or what? l'm still waiting here." she said, staring at with her hands on her hips.

"l don't know who...or what you are..." l said, remembering she was floating inches above the ground "but it isn't like you can just start ordering me around...l don't even know who you are! All l know is l find a nearly dead girl's body dumped in the sewer, and brought her home, and had my brother tend to her wounds as l paced wondering whether she was gonna survive..."

l watched her reaction go from righteous indignation, to shocked horror, confusion, and somewhat of an admiration if my imagination wasn't running too wild. Huh, this coming from a ninja turtle talking to a ghost.

Nevertheless, l continued.

"Now l'm in a room with a dead girl and her incredibly annoying ghost, wondering WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?!"

She flinched at that, and l honestly don't blame her. How the shell am l supposed to help a ghost? Is she dead?

What'll happen if someone else finds out-

"Raph? What's going on in there?" l heard Leo as on the other side of the door.

Aww shell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Hi everyone! Thought l'd come up with another chapter, but this time, l thought l'd introduce someone new...**  
 **Donnie- What?! You haven't even given us the name of our current guest yet!**  
 **Me- Hey, do you really think l don't know that? l'm the one writing here...besides, where would the fun be in expecting everything? You guys of all people...err...turtles, should know you have to expect the-**  
 **Mikey(comes flying in on a skateboard, and crashes into me)- Booyakashaaaaaaaa...aaaauuuuggghhhhhh...**  
 ***CRASH!***  
 **Me(holds head groaning)- ...unexpected...why must l open my big mouth? ;D**  
 **Raph(smirking)- Guess you didn't expect that unexpected...**  
 **Me(groaning)- Touché...^.^**  
 **Anyways, l hope you enjoy this new OC, inspired by TEALANA...**  
 **Donnie- You all should check out her profile...there's some great stories to be found there... ^.^**

 _ **New POV-**_

They say this is the city that never sleeps...and neither does crime and injustice.

Ever since l could remember, l had been living in awareness of the crime and violence within the city, which l had called my home.

My parents had been sure to teach me how l could protect myself throughout my life, teaching me to fight for what l believe is right and fair. Believe me, my temper could be a force to be reckoned with, but those who saw it always blamed  
it on my red hair. They can call it red, but l like to think of it as auburn, for it had a slight darkness in it which prevented it from being full-out red.

l call the temper an inherited trait...after all, how many tales do people tell of the Irish brawls, fistfights, and battles fought?  
Aye, l'd definitely say l'm an Irish at heart.  
Daddy had always called me his little Irish rose. My mom had been his wild Irish rose, until she died when l was 5. Then it was just my dad and me until the day that his life was cruelly taken from me. l was 11 at the time, and ever since then, l have made it my life's goal to find out who had done  
this.  
Devoting myself to learning ancient and modern-day battle techniques, l'd say l spent at least two hours a day honing my fighting skills.  
I'd probably spend more time training, but being a single mother with two amazing kids- a son and daughter, life can get pretty busy. Good thing l can include them in my training as well. l want them to fight for the ones who can't fight  
for themselves, as my father had done for me. Of course, with them, it was basic fighting and hand combat skills. No weapons whatsoever...at least not yet.  
When l wasn't with the kids, l preferred using a short staff to defend myself, but l wasn't opposed to using a axe...l hadn't intended to use something that drastic in any of my battles, but there was one time...

l shook my head as my waved auburn hair, which was in a loose pony tail tumbled across my shoulder.  
Enough of that. My father had died a gruesome death, but he didn't go down without a fight. All that l could find regarding his death was a Purple Dragon spray- painted on the wall of the alley, where his body had been found. l had to find the man who did this. l won't go down without a fight, and l won't stop fighting 'til the day I die...which l pray won't be anytime soon.

As l overlooked the city, looking down into the streets and alley, l sighed as l thought of the wonderful times l had spent with my father. All the lessons he had imparted to me. The most outstanding example l could remember is one of kindness  
and mercy, which l had learned from someone l had least expected- a turtle boy in a purple- mask.

I hope l will see him again someday, though if there is one thing l have learned, it is that life is full of surprises. His name shall forever be remembered every day that l live.  
 _Donatello._

 ** _Donnie POV-_**

l had retired to my room, which l didn't do often, but given the circumstances,

Raph has been taking this issue with the injured girl very hard- but he's always been a bit overprotective around everyone else he knows, Kind of like him taking on the role as Protector in the family.  
That was around everyone else he knew though. What l couldn't figure out is, why  
her? It wasn't as if he knew her at some, or any point. Not that l was aware of anyways.

Then again, l had hidden some things from my own family as well. Especially as a kid. I can remember a major instance of when l tried to prove myself as a warrior, which to this day, even the others didn't know what exactly had happened  
that one night when l had mysteriously disappeared from the lair.

l was ten at the time, Mikey was 9, Leo 12 and Raph was 11. At least that how old l think we were, since Splinter didn't know how old we were exactly when we mutated.

It was our Mutation Day, and as a present, Splinter had presented us with our weapons...since we had been practicing fighting with weapons and understandably we were all very excited to see what weapons we were going to use.

Well, l remember which weapons we were all interested in. Leo, had wanted the katana's, ever since Master Splinter had demonstrated them in practice. Raph wanted them too, but we all knew we were going to get different weapons. l thought  
the sais were awesome...plus l could remember dreaming about using them to pick locks...  
l don't remember which weapon Mikey had originally wanted, but l can remember him wishing he was strong enough to lift the big chain with a spiked wrecking ball at the end. l think he was happy just to be getting a weapon period.

Anyways, Leo got his katana's, with a comment from Splinter, saying that they were the weapons wielded by the strongest of warriors, which made Leo very happy. Needless to say, Raph was upset, asking Splinter why  
he didn't get the katana's, since he was the strongest out of all of us, which was true even then. It was then that Splinter presented Raph with a pair of Sais, saying that though the katana's were the weapons of the strongest warrior, the sais were  
to protect the most fierce of warriors, a weapon which required great skill and mastery.  
This of course, cheered Raph up.  
Though it was my turn to find out my destined weapon, Mikey was far too excited to wait any longer.

"Oooh, ooh, what's my weapon Sensei? Which one do l get? Tell me, tell me, tell me pleeaasseeee?" he asked, giving his famous pouting puppy face, which he had always been very skilled at even then. l was surprised that he needed a weapon,  
since that look enough was enough to make any of us crumble in our resolves.  
Well, it certainly eased up the tension, causing Splinter to chuckle at Mikey's plea.

"Very well Michelangelo...for you, a weapon which requires both flexibility and agility, qualities which you have surprising amount of" he said, presenting Mikey with a pair of nunchauks.

Mikey, of course, was confused for a second, since they looked like-

"Umm...cool toys..." he said uncertainly, which earned a slight slap on the head from Splinter, which he didn't expect.

"They are not toys...these" Splinter said, lifting them up and twirling them in the air, "...these, my sons, require constant energy, in order to use them efficiently..." he continued, as he used it to wrap around Mikey's legs, and cause  
him to fall on his rear "...to both throw your enemies off their guard and to protect the one who wields them".

Now we were all amazed with Mikey's new weapon.  
"Awesome! Can you teach me to do that to Raph?" Mikey asked, earning a frustrated 'HEY!' from the latter.

"In time Michelangelo, you will learn to do much more with your nunchauks, but l believe Donatello is also curious as to what his weapon will be".  
Every eye on me, and my eyes hopeful, bright with anticipation, l can remember Splinter handing me a Bo staff, which was a far cry from the sais in every way.

Needless to say, at the time, l was kind of disappointed. Couldn't l have at least gotten something cool, like a sword. Even Mikey's nunchauks were cool- l get a oversized stick for a weapon, whereas my brothers actually get weapons. What  
crazy god was cursing me with this humiliation?

"Hahahahahaha...a _stick_? You got stuck with the stick Donnie...this is just too good!" laughed Mikey, which of course, led to the others laughing at my expense.

l had stormed into my room, staff in hand, and l remember l cried, because l thought life was being unfair to me. Splinter had come in at some point and said something that made me think.

"My son, it is not so much the weapon that determines the worth of a true warrior, but rather it is the warrior who proves the worth of their weapon by using what they know, and utilizing what they possess both mentally and physically..."  
he said, causing my tear-streaked face to look at him in curiosity and disbelief.

"Sensei, how can l prove my worth with just a stick?" l had asked.

"By exercising patience, and waiting for the opportunity to do so. You will get the chance to prove your worth Donatello".  
With that, he left me in my room to think.

l didn't want to wait- l could hear my brothers excitement I the other room, as well as parts of what they were saying.

"Haha...watch out Raphie...here come my nunchauks of furry!" taunted Mikey.

"l think you mean fury Mikey" Leo corrected.

"l don't care whether they're fury or furry- they don't stand a chance against my sais" gloated Raph "why, l bet l can take on anybody on the surface. Me and my sais will make them run".

"Why not just use your face? That's scary enough for anyone" Mikey said, causing me to chuckle.

"Why you little- l'll show ya! l'm going up ther-"

"No you're not Raph- Master Splinter says it's not safe" Leo said matter-of - factly.

"You can't stop me Leo" Raph responded, right before l heard Splinter's voice.

"Perhaps not, but l however, can. No one is to go up to the surface until l have been shat you have proven yourselves worthy in the ways of a ninja" he said sternly.

"Hai sensei" they all replied.

Well, l didn't want to wait- l wanted to prove my worth. If that meant l had to sneak out of the lair to go up to the surface and prove l could be a great ninja, then that is what l was going to do.

I knew that night would change me in a lot of ways, but even l couldn't have calculated in just  
how many different ways.

That was the night that l had met my first human friend who didn't judge me by my looks.  
 _Tealana._

 **Me- Hey everyone, in case you were wondering, this chapter is pretty much a flashback for two different people, who are connected in the same events to come. One character, who you all obviously know and love as Donatello...**  
 **The other, is a OC, who was inspired by TEALANA...whose stories are actually pretty great...RAPHAELS GODESS is a great one for instance...**  
 **Raph- There a reason you aren't mentioning MIKEY'S GAL(GIRL)?**  
 **Me- Yeah...it's more a humility thing, which l don't think you know too much about Raphie...**  
 **Mikey- Oooh... BURN!**  
 **Me- Couldn't put it better myself...^.^**

 ** _Me- Hey, side question, do you readers think it's bad for us as authors to use OC's? That issue came up in a review to someone's story, where an inconsiderate person wasn't really realizing that this is the whole purpose of FAN-FICTION...for_**  
 ** _the writers to write their stories in a way that they get to utilize various people and unsurpassable amounts of unique imaginations, inspired by various personalities, and written to bring others the joy that they felt while they were writing their stories._**  
 ** _That's how l see it anyways._**  
 ** _If you want to use only characters that aired on the shows, then why bother with these stories?_**  
 ** _l am, always have been, and always be against cyberbullying...LET'S PUT AN END TO IT!_**  
 ** _Donatello- In other words, if you can't say something nice..._**  
 ** _Everyone- ...THEN DON'T SAY NOTHING AT ALL!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

M **e- Hey everyone, l am really sorry about taking so long to update this, but for starts, my tablet crashed, so l had no way of typing my own story(l was not about to attepmt it on my phone, for the reason that l am terrible at texting) and to make matters even worse, l had to re-type this chapter, because l couldn't find the one l had nearly finished ANYWHERE in my account! '_',...Maybe l can still find it...**

 ***Me starting to randomly rummage through my very messy closet***

 **Leo: Umm...what are you doing?**

 **Me(rummaging through my closet) : I'm looking for reviews...as well as the ownership rights to you and your brothers.**

 **Raph(walking in) : Yeah...good luck with that!**

 **Me :*pfft*...throws a shoe at him. pulling out and tossing random objects in random directions..."nope...nada...not it...what is this..*holds up some undefinable object, looks at it thoughtfully for a moment, then throws it over shoulder*...nope, still not it!**

 **Mikey: Wow, your closet's worse than under my bed! Just saying...**

 **Me(scowling): Well...I'm not giving up yet!**

 **Donnie: Hey, if you're reading this, please let WOLFJADE know how much you liked it- she would really like that!**

 **Mikey(panickey): Please...before we're all buried alive...**

 **Donnie: Come on Mikey, it can't be that bad...**

 **Me (shouting in alarm): Watch out! Avalanche!**

 **Me and turtles: AAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH...**

 ****Everyone gets buried in bunch of closet contents****

 **Donnie(muffled)- l stand corrected...**

 **Me(muffled voice beaneath closet contents)- Don't...forget...to...review...please...mph...**

 ****Oh, by the way, this chapter goes out to 3...well, 5 people actually, who I'd like to give special thanks to...- RATCHET SCRIBE- Thanks for showing an active interest in me and my stories; l promise to work on 'WISHING STARS' soon...SUNALA- I am having so much fun writing the adventures of Nica and Nala with you...girl, you are an awesome writer with a cool sense of humor...start updating that one, you got lots of material... TEALANA- You have been through a lot, and l think we can all say we wish you the best of wishes...this chapter was made with you, Lachlan, and Aleena in mind...thank you for participating in "HAUNTING MELODY", and l hope you enjoy reading this as much as l enjoy writing them! ^.^****

 **Tealana POV-**

Well, tonight was definitely okay...got to teach a few of those no-good Purple Dragons who not to mess with...though at one point, l thought l had seen four shadows standing on a rooftop. When l blinked, they were gone...strange.

Another thing l noted was that there were some Dragons tied up, with a note attatched that read "Arrest Us" , sitting outside the police station. l had to laugh at the strange sense of humor here...7 points for humor, 3 for creativity, and 7 for effectiveness...17 points...not to shabby...I'd have to keep an eye out for the one behind this...

In the meantime, l have to make sure that my kids aren't driving their babysitter insane...Lachlan and Aleena can both be a handful at times, but they have good intentions. Like the time they both teamed up to make me a special Mothers Day breakfast...and wound up burnng everything to the point where l woke up to the smoke alarms blaring loud enough to wake the entire 23rd floor...well, in the end, we all wound up eating cereal, probably Captain Crunch, since that was Aleena's favorite.

Anyways, waalking into my two-bedroom apartment, l could hear Aleena and Lachlan battling over the remote control, while Xena, their 33-year old nanny tried to get their attention and settle things peacefully. Poor girl looked like she had a rough day.

"Mommy...you're home...can you tell Lachlan it's my turn to pick the show?" Aleena asks, while coming up to give me a big welcome-home hug.

"Hi mom...how was-" Lachlan started, only to be cut off by Xena.

"l am so sorry about the mess in the kitchen Tealana...l didn't quite have time to finish the dishes...but l got most of them out of the way. Lachlan got his homework all done, so l told him he could pick the show..." she trailed off, but l could imagine how the rest went.

"That's okay Xena...it was just a simple error...I've done it several times...you look like you had a long day...why don't you go get some rest? l can have your pay at the end of this week if that's okay..."

"Of course...you three have a good night...feel free to call me if you need to" she said, walking out of the apartment, leaving me and the kids to discuss our day as a family.

Lachlan is the smarter, more brainy type...doing best in the math and science areas, which works great for me, since that was not my strongest area acedemically. Aleena is more like l was at their age- excelling at the more artistic and physical aspects in school. Especially dance and P.E.

Well, it was no secret to them about my nightly endeavors, one in which they themselves wanted to help in. Knowing that it wouldn't happen until l saw they were ready, they both try to go the extra mile to prove themselves, whether it be climbing the rope at gym within a certain amount of time, or mapping the entire city, and routing all P.D pinpoints and routes, they both took an active interest.

l just need to make sure that they can keep his secret from anyone outside our family. The las time a family member got invvolved with the Purple Dragons, they paid with their life...a loss which will never be forgotten, or in vain.

l think they are nearly ready...there is something l need to share with them...about an extraordinary encounter which truly begins my story as a vigilantess. The story of how important it is to stand up and protect those in need of help.

Even those who are not entirely human. Ones like Donatello...though it had been long ago, l remember it as clearly as if had been yesterday...

 _ **Tealana flashback-**_

I was about 11 years old at the time it happened.l can remember watching the clock anxiously, knowing that my father was due from work any minute. l remember that l had ordered pizza for the both of us, knowing he would be exhausted from his long day at work. In the meantime though, l was watching our favorite TV show...American NInja Warrior...

Just as l was setling down, l heard the door click open, and my Father came stumbling in, carrying something wrapped in a canvas-like blanket...it looked kinda heavy...

"Lana...l need you to go get lots of wet washcloths and the medical kit...as well as the antibiotic spray...this little guy just got attacked by Bowser..."

l gasped in horror...Bowser was the alley dog, who was known for being vicious to other neighborhood dogs...but he was usually good around people...so why would he attack an innocent person?

Nevertheless, l rushed to get the items Father had asked for, as he unwrapped the figure in the canvas.

"Don't worry lad...we'll have you cleaned up in no time" l could hear my father say. l was so proud of my Father...he used to work as a doctor when he was in the army, but when he came back, he decided to join the police force.

"Will it hurt?" l could hear a boy's voice ask. He didn't sound much older than me, but what struck me was that he sounded terrified. l hoped the bites left by Bowser weren't that bad...was he afraid of something else.

"Okay Dad, heres the washcloths and First Aid kit...l think the spray is under the sink..." l said, coming into the rom, seeing my dad, and a giant turtle- boy, sitting on the kitchen counter, with his leg held out so Dad could clean out the claw marks that covered his legs...

Needless to say...l was shocked..."Daddy...who is this..." l asked hesitantly.

It was the turtle who answered.

"My name is Donatello...Donnie for short..." he answered reluctantly.

"Well...Donnie...I'm Tealana, or Lana for short, and my Dad and l are gonna help you" l said with confidence as my dad beamed with pride at me.

l can defitely say that it was unusual...Donnie was very shy, but he was sweet...gentle and soft-spoken actually. He kinda made me think of someone holding a glass vase...the almost afraid of the object in fear of breaking it type of reaction. Definitely something l wasn't used to, but hey, l had no clue up until now that people like him even existed...this was so cool, like my sci- fi movies come to life, only this was a nice creature...kind of cute actually...

As my dad dressed Donnies leg and bandaged it, Donnie and l talked about the kind of things we liked to do. How l wanted to be a crime-fighting cop when l grew up, and he talked about inventing things that could help fight crime. l don't even remember what they all were, l just remember they were such an amazing concept to me at the time.

Up until when Donnie was all cleaned up and bandaged, l was enjoying the companionship of this new-found friend.

"Donnie, is there anyway l can contact your Father, and let him know your safe?" Dad asked a nervous-looking Donnie.

"Umm...no...we don't have a phone...but that'll change once l can finish building my latest invetion...the Shell- Cell!"

He held up an object, that looked something like a cell-phone, but it was a lot bigger than any of the ones l had ever seen. Although, if l was gonna be honest, it was pretty cool looking...just not finished.

"As l said, it's not finished yet, but it'll be awesome when l finish it" Donnie said excitedly. l noticed how excited he was, and iit made me smile, seeing him so happy, as opposed to the initial terror he originally had.

"Well, where do you live? Do you know how to get home from here?" Dad asked, as Donnie got a thoughtful look across his face.

"Well, l remember how to get there from Central Park...but l don't know how to get to Central park from here'. he said, pouting his lower lip out slightly.

I lit up at that. l knew exactlly how to get there...it was a walk l did often...but never at night, since Dad always said it was too dangerous...but l knew how to handle myself, and l really wanted a chance to show him that.

"Dad...l know the way...l can take him back..."

"l don't think so Sunny...you know that the streets of New York are no place for a young girl"

This is not the first time we've had this conversation. My dad has been training me in advanced self- defense tactics for awhile now. That's the lasting legacy he wants to pass on to me- is how to defend myself against, and to fight crime. l wanted to be a real cop one day.

Unfortunately, l was beginning to wonder if that day would ever come. l had my own taser, pepper spray, and even a set of handcuffs...now all l needed was a big moment where l could prove that l could use everything l had been taught, to good use.

With any luck, l would be able to do so at age 50, unless...hmmm...

"Would it make you feel better if l brought Sammy? He could help protect us too". l could tell he was about to protest again, but l added "..besides Daddy, you've taught me how to defend myself...how do you know whether l will really be able to use the skills you taught me if l don't face the world head-on? l know l can do this...please, just give me a chance".

Donnie looked at us anxiously, and waited as my dad thought about what l said before he asked. "Who's Sammy?"

Our German Shepherd, Sam, aka Sammy, came running out of the bedroom at the sound of his name jumping up at me, licking my face as a happy greeting.

l looked at Donnie, and he looked scared...then it dawned on me- Donnie just got bit by a dog; he probably thinks Sammy will too!

Hoping to reassure him, l said to Donnie "Don't worry...Sammy's a nice dog...hold out your hand and let him smell you...that's how he gets to know whether you're bad or nice...and whether he likes you or not".

As Donnie held out his hand, eyes tightly shut, Sammy walked up and sniffed curiously at his hands. Licking them, and then nuzzling Donnie's arm, got him to open his eyes in curiosity. Jumping up on him, Sammy lickked Donnies face eagerly.

"I'll take it he likes me then, huh?" Donnie chuckled nervously, but also happy and relieved, which made me laugh.

"Welcome to his wonderful world of friends Donnie...you just got the unofficial friend welcome package, jump, freindly kiss, nuzzle, and if you wait for it...happy slobber!"

Seeing that my dad still hadn't said anything, l looked at him, but just as l was about to say something, he spoke.

And something happened that l was totally unprepared for.

"You got 20 minutes...10 to get there, 10 for the way back...l start after you if it goes even a second later"

 **Me(relieved sigh)- Phew! l am so glad l finally got this finished! I wanna send a special thanks to anyone and everyone reading and reviewing this...it really is encouraging to hear your feedback...**

 **l don't remember if l remembered to add disclaimers in this story, but just in case..**

 **Me(holding my right hand up) : l, WOLFJADE28, do solemnly, and with a heavy heart swear, that l have absolutely no ownership rights of or to the TMNT franchise, or any of its components...**

 **Raph: Anything else you'd like to add, while we clean up your closet mess?!**

 **Me(chuckling): Would you like a maids uniform to accompany your services? l do believe l saw one over by Mikey a few minutes ago, one which l do believe would complement you very nicely...**

 **Raph(angrily, but turning red): Shut yer pie-hole kid! It's your fault we've been stuck cleaning this mess for shell knows how long!**

 **Mikey(confused): Hey, this is cleaning? l thought it was a game called Master of the Clear-zone?**

 **Me(laughing uncontrollably): it...is...but...hahaha!**

 **Donnie(putting stuffed animals in a toy chest at the end of the bed): Basically, that could be considered cleaning Mikey.**

 **Mikey(pouting): Awww man...l feel like l just got gyped!**

 **Raph: Hello?! You did...**

 **Leo: Look at the bright side Mikey...you were totally doing a great job...way better than l've seen WOLFJADE do...**

 **Mikey: Yeah..l guess so...hey, wait a minute dudes! You're totally right!**

 **Raph(beginning to grin devilishly): Yeah...we just spent a while cleaning her room...why don't we see how well she cleans our rooms? l bet we're way better than her!**

 **Me: Hey! l can clean way better than anyone else here!**

 **Turtles(evident doubt)-Uh-huh, sure...keep dreaming...**

 **Me: l'll prove it...after l get this story written...**

 **Turtles(all too quickly) :DEAL!**

 **Me( 0.0 ): Oh snap! What did l just get myself into?!**


End file.
